Konversasi Diujung Senja
by macharones
Summary: [S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri] Kau tau, Sakura. Hidup itu seperti kopi. Walau pahit, tapi masih bisa kita nikmati. Kurasa kau hanya perlu berdamai dengan masa lalu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi ketika kau sudah ikhlas dengan semuanya.


**Konversasi Diujung Senja**

by macharones

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rate T

Prompt #39

Kategori Best SasuSaku Fanfiction AU

Summary : [S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri] Kau tau, Sakura. Hidup itu seperti kopi. Walau pahit, tapi masih bisa kita nikmati. Kurasa kau hanya perlu berdamai dengan masa lalu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi ketika kau sudah ikhlas dengan semuanya.

 ** _Karena dari kopi aku belajar, sepahit apapun kenyataan tetap bisa kunikmati – serenade_senja_**

Gadis itu menghela napas lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya satu jam terakhir ini. Melihat dari raut wajahnya yang keruh dan tidak seceria biasanya, aku bisa menyimpulkan masalah seperti apa yang membebaninya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah berada di tempat ini jauh sebelum dia datang, padahal biasanya dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaanku dalam radius yang cukup jauh untuk bisa ditolerir.

"Ayame, buatkan aku segelas _cappucino smoothie iced_ dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula. Antarkan ke meja yang di sudut sana," ujarku pada salah seorang pelayan di cafe ini yang melintas tepat di depanku.

Si gadis pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke meja yang kumaksud, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu tengah memikirkan entah apa disana. Tatapannya lurus menghadap sisi luar cafe, memandang entah apa diluar sana, tapi siapapun bisa melihat tidak ada binar di mata emerald itu.

"Oh, Sakura- _chan_? Sepertinya sedari tadi aku belum melihatnya memesan apapun sejak dia datang satu jam yang lalu. Padahal aku yakin Kotetsu sudah berulangkali menyerahkan buku menu padanya. Apa ada masalah, Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Ayame dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari gadis musim semi di sudut cafe itu. Semua karyawan di cafe ini mengenal gadis musim semi itu, tentu saja. Selain karena gadis itu memang supel dan ramah, dia juga adalah adik kesayangan si pemilik cafe, melebihi rasa sayangnya padaku yang _notabene_ adik kandungnya sendiri. Cih, menyebalkan.

Aku mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Tidak ada masalah apapun. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Hari ini aku datang sebagai pelanggan, bukan adik pemilik cafe."

Ayame terkesiap dan menatapku sambil tersenyum serbasalah. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _sama_. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan." Dan gadis itu berlalu, tanpa mengindahkan seruanku yang melarangnya bersikap sedemikian formal kepadaku. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu tidak aku sukai, ketika semua orang bersikap sangat menghormatiku karena nama besar marga yang kebetulan menjadi nama depanku ini.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju meja yang berada di sudut cafe, salah satu spot strategis di cafe ini. Dan salah satu tempat favorit gadis itu jika berkunjung kesini.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu tidak merespon panggilanku, pertanda apapun yang bersarang di pikirannya adalah masalah serius yang menyerap seluruh konsentrasinya. Sangat bukan Sakura yang kukenal.

"Sakura." Kali ini aku menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya demi mendapatkan atensi gadis musim semi itu. Berhasil. Mata emerald itu akhirnya menatapku. Lengkap dengan raut terkejut yang tidak berusaha dia tutupi.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sekilas. Bahkan aku sangsi tadi melihatnya tersenyum. Ah, aku merindukan wajah ceria gadis ini.

"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikanmu melamun satu jam terakhir ini."

"Aa, begitu."

Hening sejenak. Situasi yang tidak biasa terjadi. Biasanya Sakura akan mencercaku tentang apa saja. Perihal aku yang dengan seenak hati kabur dari tugas perusahaan, penampilanku yang tidak rapi, atau sikap dingin dan cuekku yang telah mendarah daging. Atau mengomentari pengunjung di cafe ini. Konversasi ringan yang sederhana tetapi sangat aku nikmati, sejujurnya. Dan aku merindukan konversasi itu sekarang. Aku merindukan Sakura-ku yang cerewet.

Tak lama, Ayame mengantarkan pesananku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah berterimakasih singkat, aku kembali menatap wajah sendu di depanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung, jengah dengan hening yang tidak biasa ini.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menghela napas pelan lantas menarik gelas cappucinonya mendekat. Bukan untuk disesap, melainkan untuk memutari pinggiran gelas dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah, Sasuke- _kun_. Rumah sudah seperti neraka bagiku. Kukira semakin aku dewasa aku akan semakin mengerti kenapa _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ tidak bersikap seperti Fugaku _-jisan_ dan Mikoto- _basan_. Atau Minato- _jisan_ dan Kushina- _basan_ , dulu. Bahkan Hiashi - _sama_ terlihat lebih baik daripada mereka! Dan Kakashi- _sensei_ membuat segalanya jadi tambah menyebalkan. Pamer kemesraan dengan Rin- _san_ setiap waktu di depanku! Aku jadi ingin mengirim Kakashi- _sensei_ ke Samudra Pasifik! Tidak memahami penderitaanku saja!"

Dan begitulah. Masalah yang sebenarnya sudah membayangi Sakura sejak masa kecil kami. Keluarga yang tidak harmonis, menikah atas dasar perjodohan dan bisnis, tentu saja. Seperti orangtuaku. Dan mendiang orangtua Naruto. Hanya saja, kami berdua lebih beruntung karena orangtua kami memilih untuk mencintai pasangannya, alih-alih hidup sebagai orang asing bagi satu sama lain seperti orangtua Sakura.

Meski sudah belasan tahun hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura sepertinya tidak pernah terbiasa. Dalam khayalan Sakura, dia selalu memimpikan orangtua yang akan menyambutnya dengan hangat tiap kali pulang ke rumah. Tersenyum bangga dan memeluknya erat seraya berkata, 'Lihat, dia anak perempuan kebangganku!' kepada semua orang yang mereka temui. Berbagi cerita dan bersenda gurau kala malam tiba. Menceritakan dongeng putri raja dan pangeran sebelum tidur. Mengantarnya ke sekolah dan memberikan petuah ini itu. Melarangnya dekat dengan sembarang lelaki. Rekreasi bersama tiap _weekend_.

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan itu semua. Setiap kali dia pulang ke rumah, hanya hening yang selalu menyambutnya. Kalau beruntung dia akan menjumpai ibunya, atau ayahnya, atau keduanya, yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kalau beruntung lagi, dia akan mendapati kedua orangtuanya berinteraksi, walau dengan saling berteriak dan menyalahkan satu sama lain. 'Setidaknya mereka tidak benar-benar bersikap seperti orang asing', kata Sakura suatu hari. 'Aku jadi ragu kenapa aku bisa ada disini jika mereka berinteraksi seperti itu. Entah kekhilafan macam apa yang mereka perbuat sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan aku ditengah mereka', kata Sakura di lain waktu, saat kami sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana manusia mendapatkan keturunan. 'Aku sering berpikir aku ini anak pungut, tapi ketika aku menatap mereka aku seolah melihat ada diriku di mereka. Menyebalkan," ujarnya lagi, dengan raut cemberut andalannya.

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak pulang, kau mau tidur dimana malam ini?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Tapi aku tau di benaknya telah tersusun beribu rencana yang siap untuk dieksekusi. Sakura dan segala pikiran rasionalitasnya. Pengecualian untuk masalah orangtuanya.

"Aku bisa saja pergi ke apartemen Ino. Kudengar Sai tengah berada di luar kota selama beberapa hari, jadi aku bisa mengganggu istrinya malam ini. Atau aku bisa menemani Hinata menikmati masa lajangnya sebelum dia menikahi si bodoh itu bulan depan. Konan- _nee_ juga pernah memintaku menemaninya beberapa malam ini, dia tidak tahan harus menjaga Kei- _chan_ dan Ami- _chan_ sendirian. Kakakmu semakin hari semakin sibuk saja, Sasuke- _kun_! Ah, atau aku terima saja tawaran Tenten pergi ke Osaka besok! Ada pagelaran seni dan dia mendapat tiket lebih, katanya."

Nah, dia sudah punya rencana untuk beberapa hari ini, rupanya. "Tapi alternatifmu hanya berlaku untuk jangka pendek. Setelahnya kau mau kemana?"

Mendung itu kembali menggelayuti wajahnya. "Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan alternatif jangka panjang. Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan membeli sebuah apartemen. Tapi mungkin aku akan menyewa rumah saja. Atau tinggal di perumahan dinas milik kantor. Entahlah. Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Satu lagi kebiasaan Sakura. Sebagus apapun rencana yang tersusun di benaknya, pada akhirnya dia akan memintaku untuk mengeksekusi satu dari sekian rencana itu. 'Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik, melebihi aku mengenal diriku sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_.' Katanya waktu kutanya mengapa dia sering meminta pendapatku ketika akan memutuskan sesuatu.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengangkat cangkir kopiku lantas menyesapnya perlahan. Aku meminta Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dia melakukannya walau dengan wajah bingung luarbiasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku, merujuk kepada cappucino yang barusan disesapnya.

"Seperti biasa, pahitnya kopi tertutupi dengan manisnya krimer, dan lumer di lidah. Cappucino di cafe ini memang yang terbaik!" dan dia kembali menyesap cappucinonya, kali ini sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Seolah melupakan beban yang menggelayuti wajah cantiknya belakangan ini. Cappucino memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Selain aku, tentunya.

"Kau tau, Sakura. Hidup itu seperti kopi. Walau pahit, tapi masih bisa kita nikmati," ujarku sambil ikut menyesap kopi hitam favoritku ini. Pahit, memang. Tapi aku menyukai sensasi pahitnya.

Kali ini dia terdiam. Cukup lama. Seperti mempertimbangkan maksud perkataanku kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau menganggap orangtuamu tidak harmonis. Tapi setidaknya kau masih punya orangtua, tidak seperti Naruto yang kehilangan mereka sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan kemampuan bersosialisasimu sangat bagus, tidak sepertiku yang sedikit sulit menerima orang baru. Kurasa kau hanya perlu berdamai dengan masa lalu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi ketika kau sudah ikhlas dengan semuanya. Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

Dia masih terdiam. Dan aku membiarkannya mencerna perkataanku. Bias matahari senja menyapa penglihatanku kala aku mengedarkan pandangan keluar cafe. Ketika senja begini, terlebih akhir pekan seperti ini, jalanan di depan cafe ini akan sangat padat oleh mereka-mereka yang berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tersayang setelah sibuk bekerja seminggu belakangan. Itachi sengaja memilih lokasi ini untuk mendirikan cafenya lima tahun lalu, seolah telah memprediksi jalanan ini akan sepadat ini suatu hari nanti.

"Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Bodohnya aku masih saja suka mengeluh ketika aku punya banyak hal untuk disyukuri. Walau aku hanya memiliki mereka sebagai 'orangtua', setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan rasanya punya orangtua jika aku berada di tengah keluargamu. Aku akan mencoba untuk berdamai dengan mereka. Terima kasih, yaa. Kau baik sekali," dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai.

Dan aku memang berbagi banyak hal dengannya, termasuk keluargaku. _Okaasan_ selalu menganggap Sakura adalah anak perempuan yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Dan Naruto adalah anak lelaki idamannya, tentu saja karena dua anaknya sama-sama kaku dan dingin, tidak seperti Naruto dengan bakat alami bersosialisasinya. Dan Itachi bahkan lebih menyayangi Sakura daripada aku. Aku jadi merasa tersisihkan di keluargaku sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk alternatif jangka panjangmu, bagaimana dengan apartemenku? Kenapa kau tidak memasukkan itu ke dalam rencanamu? Atau rumah orangtuaku?"

Dan rona yang aku sukai mulai muncul di wajah putihnya. Dalam diam aku tersenyum menatap gadis kesayanganku ini. Tidak. Calon istriku, tepatnya.

Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu tiga bulan lagi.


End file.
